


broken

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Bonding, Empathy, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Party, Post-War, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: "I like that you're broken. Broken like me."Percy struggles silently on his own after the war, finding comfort and empathy in an unexpected place.





	broken

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come up with some sort of fic to base off lovelytheband's "broken" for months, and thus is the basis of this work.

He’s not even sure why he’s here.

He’s surrounded by his friends and fellow campers, but he still feels like he’s hanging around strangers. He hardly spends time with any of his old best friends since the war anyway. Why did Jason drag him along to this again?

“C’mon, Perce! _Mingle_ a bit, talk to someone!”

Oh, right. He wanted Percy to forgo his recent reclusive behavior.

“I’m just tired,” Percy says, begrudgingly rising from his place on the couch. He glances around, wondering how so many people could fit in one cabin and not noticing when someone moves to stand beside him.

“Hey, Percy, what’s up?” a familiar voice greets.

Percy snaps his attention to the person, seeing Nico standing at his side with a half-smile. Despite his foul mood, Percy can’t help but grin at the boy. “Hey, dude.”

“How’re you doing?” Nico voices the question casually, but Percy can see the serious look in his eye. He’ll know if Percy lies.

Percy doesn’t even know how to answer that. He could just lie and say he’s great anyway, or he could be honest and worry Nico. Neither sounds great. He settles with, “I’ve been better.”

Nico nods, understanding the true meaning. He places a firm hand on Percy’s shoulder and tells him, “I’ll always be there for you, Perce, when you need anything, okay? And not just me, but Jason and everyone else.”

“...I know…” Percy mumbles, wishing the conversation would just end. His problems aren’t one of his favorite topics. “Thanks.”

Nico simply nods again before walking off, back to Will. Left alone again, Percy sighs in relief. It’s not that he thinks no one cares about him, he knows they do. He just has no desire to ask for help, or to tell anyone everything he feels. Opening up about how terrified he is of everything he’s been through the past few years, the nightmares he has every night, or the fact that he wakes up every morning crying from distress or over the loss of past fallen comrades… that’s the last thing he wants to do. Letting that slip would make him seem weak. He knows he is, but everyone at camp sees him as a hero and see nothing but strength in him. He can’t let them down by letting them know what’s in his head.

Percy quickly leaves, hoping no one sees his escape. He just… he needs room to breathe. Once outside the cabin, he heads over to the bathrooms to be further away and leans his back against the wall. His head falls back on the cool concrete wall as he gazes up at the dark starry sky and relishes in the silence that now surrounds him. After several minutes, he thinks about going back to his cabin and attempting to sleep peacefully. However, before he even has the chance to move, someone approaches him out of nowhere and mimics his position beside him. A quick glance tells him it’s, of course, Apollo who has joined him.

“What do you want?” Percy asks, too tired to put up with the god’s antics.

Apollo doesn’t answer immediately, just looks at him with oddly dark eyes and a soft smile. After a moment he says, “You looked lonely.”

“I wanted to be alone.”

“I don’t think that’s it.”

“I think I know how I feel,” Percy says, rolling his eyes. “What are you doing at camp anyway?”

“You think I’d miss a party in my own cabin? No, no. But that’s not important here. See, Perseus, I think you want to be with someone, but you’ve gotten so used to being alone that you think solitude is what you prefer. It’s not.”

“Fuck off, you don’t know that,” Percy mutters, pointedly looking the opposite direction.

Apollo moves to lean just one of his sides against the wall and gently grabs Percy’s chin, bringing his head back to face him. “I know a lot more than you think.”

Percy meets his eyes and nearly shivers at the uncharacteristic intensity he finds there. “Like what?”

“I know you feel weak,” Apollo answers, his fingers moving to brush against Percy’s cheekbones and lips. “I know you think you can’t express your feelings to anyone.” He shifts to stand directly in front of Percy, his hand still caressing the boy’s cheek while his other arm is placed against the wall beside Percy’s head. “I know you’re afraid of what people would think if they knew how utterly fucked up you are.” Apollo steps closer, his hips now pressed lightly against Percy’s. “I-”

“Stop,” Percy mumbles, almost a whisper. “I- I don’t understand. How could you-”

“Perseus…” Apollo trails off, leaning in to whisper in Percy’s ear, “I like that you’re broken. Broken like me.”

Percy lets a soft moan tumble out at both the words and the feeling of the god’s lips brushing against his ear. “Like you?” he asks.

“Like me,” Apollo affirms, dropping kisses on the side of Percy’s neck. “Everything you feel, I have felt many times before, Perseus. How else would I understand you so well?”

“I-” Percy cuts himself off, unsure of what to say. “Why? Why have you felt like that? You’re a god…”

“I’ve had my immortality ripped away from me twice over time,” Apollo answers, leaning back slightly. “Can you imagine what that must feel like, to have incredible strength and respect, and lose it all in an instant, having to fight to prove you’re truly worthy of such power? I’m sure you know what that’s like. Perseus, I’ve felt so weak and worthless in those times, and my father’s constant judgement and disappointment certainly hasn’t helped… I understand just how you’ve been feeling; it’s as if you’re struggling not to crumble beneath the high hopes everyone holds for you. No one sees your pain on their own, so you don’t tell them, and you depend only upon yourself. Loneliness is your only friend.”

“Apollo… No one understands me like this… I don’t- I don’t get it. I never had any idea you felt like that, you hide it so well. You’re always joking around or flirting with people.”

“Perseus, that’s just my point. No one sees through the facade.”

“I…” Instead of continuing a response, Percy opts instead to tilt Apollo’s head down to his and cautiously press their lips together as he considers what he could say. Apollo’s reaction is instant, pressing himself fully against Percy and putting a firm grip on the boy’s hips. The passion the god throws into the kiss draws a sudden gasp from Percy’s lips. He pulls back ever so slightly just to say, “I like that you’re lonely. Lonely like me. I could be lonely with you.”

“Oh, Perseus…” Apollo mumbles, dropping a small kiss on the tip of Percy’s nose. “I would fuck you right here.”

Percy meets the god’s eyes with determination and rubs their crotches together once, delighted at the way Apollo’s eyes darken at the contact. “Then do it,” he says.

“You… you never cease to blow my mind,” Apollo tells him, chuckling with a small grin.

“I bet that’s not all I could blow?”

“Oh, you know just what to say, don’t you? I sure hope you’re not just talk, Perseus.”

Percy grins wickedly, feeling far more confident than he has in months as he flips their positions to have Apollo pressed against the wall. He holds Apollo’s gaze as he drops to his knees and ghosts his fingers down the god’s chest, stopping their descent at the top of his jeans. He can tell his hesitation is showing through, but what can he do to stop that? He’s never done this before; Annabeth never even did it to him, so he has no idea how it’s really supposed to go.

Determination has always been his thing, though, he figures, so he throws caution to the wind and unbuttons Apollo’s jeans.

“You’ve never done this before,” Apollo comments, picking up on Percy’s uncertainty.

“That obvious?” Percy asks. He knows it is.

“Don’t worry about it, love. Anything _you_ do will surely be amazing.” Apollo throws a wink Percy’s way, causing the boy to blush and feel a renewed sense of conviction. Percy pulls Apollo’s pants down to his ankles and is only minimally surprised to see the god lacks any underwear.

Percy sits back on his heels to properly appreciate the sight before him. He’s always thought Apollo was attractive, who wouldn’t? But seeing him like this, shirt crumpled, normally perfect hair tousled, eyes dark with lust, thick cock out and just begging to be touched… Percy doesn’t think he’s ever been harder.

“Enjoying the view, Perseus?” Apollo asks, quirking a single brow in amusement.

“You have no idea,” Percy tells him, voice strained as he holds back the urge to touch himself. Instead, he wraps one hand around the base of Apollo’s cock and rubs a finger from the other over the tip. After taking a moment to mentally hype himself up, Percy keeps one hand at the base and moves the other to rest on Apollo’s chest as he runs his tongue experimentally up the side of the god’s cock. He flicks his eyes up to meet the other man’s as he wraps his lips around the tip and goes down as far he thinks he can. He’s guessing on what to do, but judging by the way Apollo’s eyes fall shut and the sounds he makes, he thinks he’s doing a pretty decent job.

Percy continues on with moving his head up and down, trying to remember the details he’s heard in the past from Jason’s experiences with getting head. He typically just tuned all of that out in the past, never thinking it would be useful knowledge for him. He gives up the thought as Apollo’s fingers tangle themselves tightly in his hair, urging him to move faster. Percy obeys the silent command and continues on the same way, only much quicker.

After some time, Percy’s really not sure how long it is, Apollo groans out, “Fuck, coming, Pers-” and with a broken, strangled moan, he’s coming into Percy’s mouth. Percy makes full use of the lone tip he recalls, and hollows out his cheeks to avoid choking at the overwhelming experience. He makes his best attempt to swallow everything that ends up in his mouth, pulling back once he feels he’s reached his max. The remainder of Apollo’s come splurts onto Percy’s face, slowly sliding down his cheeks and hitting his lips.

“Beautiful,” Apollo says, brushing his hand against one of Percy’s cheeks. “Absolutely breathtaking.” He gets his pants on right and gently pulls the boy back up to his feet to kiss him, tasting himself. Pulling back, he looks deep into Percy’s eyes and sees the depth of the boy’s distress. “There’s something tragic,” he comments, studying his partner’s expression. He sees how troubled Percy has been lately, but can still see a dash of innocence that’s persevered  throughout everything. “But… almost pure.” He wipes Percy’s face off, who, in return, kisses him again.

“I think I could love you,” Percy tells him, breaking away again. “But I’m not sure.” He feels such a connection with the god after their talk and what they’ve now shared, but he doesn’t know if it’s a relationship he’s really ready to jump into.

Apollo shakes his head slowly, ignoring the slight fluttering he feels at those words. He’s heard such a phrase from a myriad of mortals over the many millenia he’s been around, but there’s something about hearing it from this one boy that has him hoping they hold some truth. He could offer Percy the support he knows he needs, but he know he couldn’t be there at all times for the demigod. “Perseus… Life is not a love song that we like. We’re all just broken pieces floating by.”

“Maybe, but we can try to fix our broken pieces one at a time,” Percy answers, resting his head in the crook of Apollo’s neck. “Together.”

“I think I like the sound of that,” Apollo admits. “Yes, _together_.”  


 

**FIN.**


End file.
